moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Whucia
The Kingdom of Whucia is an isolationist nation about 800 nautical miles to the east of the Eastern Kingdoms. Note: You may reference the kingdom, but do so realistically. '' The Kingdom Houses The Kingdom is divided into three major houses and their territories. House of Hastings The House of Hastings is the ruling family, having been in power for almost four hundred years. The House is renowned for providing the standing army of Whucia and provides the officers of the military. The past few decades has seen the House wane in competence, and thus leading to the Army to be in decline as well. The current head is High Marshal Jacob Hastings the Third. House of Duskheart The House of Duckheart is the family that controls the Navy of the Kingdom, having produced the finest naval captains in recent history. The family, although haven’t been in control of the navy but for two hundred years, has been gaining power, but is an extremely strong supporter of the ruling house. The current head is Lady Sarah Duskheart. House of Ashtree The House of Ashtree was the founding house of the Kingdom of Whucia, and is the oldest continuous houses of the kingdom, having wielded power and influence for almost eight hundred years. The House controls the manufacturing of the nation, providing most of the arms of the army and navy. The current head is Ralph Ashtree, Earl of Vigil Hill Armed Forces The combined armed forces of the kingdom is known as the Whucia National Armed Forces(WNAF). Army The army is known as the Whucia Defense Force(WDF), and is under the direct command of the High Marshal. Due to lack of conflict and technological progression, the WDF has become outdated compared to the rest of the world. The WDF standing army is around 10000 professional soldiers, with 50000 militia members making up the core of the reserves. Navy The navy is known as the Whucia Royal Navy(WRN), with the denotation of HMRS(His/Her Majesties Royal Ship). The WRN is the more advanced section of the WNAF, with the nation being on two islands. The Navy is divided into three fleets with around 25 to 30 ships each. Including small patrol ships, the Navy has over 125 ships, with over 13000 sailors, officers, and marines. Government The Government is officially an Absolute Monarchy, but acts more like a Parliamentary Monarchy, with the nobles often passing laws in the High Marshal's stead. Banners National Banner Due to the isolationist nature of the kingdom, the national banner is hardly ever seen unlike the naval banner by outsiders. Naval Banner House Hastings The light blue represents the House's purity, the yellow border represents the vigilance of the house against all enemies, and the double headed eagle represents the ferocity of the past. Armed Forces(Arms and Ships) Ship Classes ''Resurgent Class The Resurgent class is the flagships for the Royal Navy, sporting 64 guns, divided between three decks, ranging from twelve pounders to twenty-four pounders. The ship carries a compliment of 100 marines, 25 officers and 150 sailors. The ships themselves are hard to replace and are costly to maintain. Thus, only ten are sea worthy and 5 active. Known Ships * HMRS Retribution- The first flagship of the Royal First Fleet, the Retribution served the Kingdom's Navy well in warding off pirates and minor fleets. The ship was decommissioned around 600 K.C., in order to reduce military costs and is currently in dry dock. * HMRS Jacob I- The current flagship of the Royal First Fleet, the Jacon I is the personal ship of the High Marshal. The ship is currently docked in Whucia Harbor. Retribution ''Class The ''Retribution class is the mainstay of the Royal Navy, sporting 40 twenty-four pounders between two decks. The ship is capable of carrying a compliment of 50 marines, 10 officers, and 100 sailors. Opposite of the Resurgent class, the Retribution class is a low maintenance, cheap warship, and is the most popular ship of the Royal Navy among the sailors and officers alike. The total number of active ship of this class is 50 divided between the three Royal fleets. Ravager ''Class The ''Ravager class is a single deck warship, sporting 26 eight pounder guns. Often tasked with anti-pirate and patrol operations. The crew compliment was around 10 marines, 5 officers, and 70 sailors. Many dread being on these ships, due to the now legendary inability to go deep into the seas. The total number of active ships is around 70, and the ship is only used to patrol territorial waters. Duskheart Class The Duskheart class is a transport ship, often used in both transporting commercial goods and military troops and supplies. The oldest active class within both the Merchant Fleet and the Royal Navy, the ship sports 8 six pounders for self defense and has a standard crew compliment of 50 sailors and 2 officers. The ship is capable of carrying over 150 soldiers and marines, or 150 tons of cargo and supplies. Hastings ''Class The previous mainstay warship, the ''Hastings class carried over 50 eight pounder guns. The ship was discontinued for production in favor for the Retribution class. At the height of the Hastings ''class' career, there were over 60 ships in service of the Royal Navy. With a large crew compliment of over 300 sailors, 50 officers, and 100 marines, the ship used to be the power projection ship. After the introductions of both the ''Retribution and Resurgent ''classes, the ''Hastings ''class was decommissioned for repurposing as civilian or privately owned escorts and for parts. Known Ships * HMRS ''Hastings- The flagship of the class's namesake, The Hastings served as the flagship of the Third Royal Fleet. It was dismantled for parts for both the navy and army. Arms Most, if not all weapons that is not naval oriented is manufactured by the Ashtree Company, and thus will carry the name of the House/Company. Ashtree Cannons Ashtree Cannons are twelve pounder smoothbore artillery guns capable of firing twelve pound balls and canister shot. The cannon is capable of firing three shells a minute for a well trained crew. Due to the lack of technological development, the cannon is muzzle loaded instead of breach loaded like other nations. The cannon is prominent as shore guns, fort guns, and field guns. Ashtree Flintlock The Flintlock is essentially the Whucia's equivalent to the British Brown Bess. The gun is prone to misfires, is muzzle loading, and is vulnerable to weather such as rain. Despite its issues, the Ashtree Flintlock is widely used by both Marines and Regular Soldiers, mainly due to the ability to attach bayonets for defending against cavalry. Hastings Cutlass Unlike the firearms of the Ashtree Company, the soldier prefers the Hastings Cutlass for its reliability, having served the WDF for over 100 years with nothing to produced to surpass the blade as the mainstay of melee weapons. Vigilance Pike The pike, although being the oldest weapon in the arsenal, is a 9 feet long pike and specifically designed to ward off cavalry. The regulars prefer the bayonets that comes with the Ashtree Flintlocks, the militia use the pikes, mainly due to the cheap design. Armies and Fleets Fleets First Royal Fleet The First Fleet is the most powerful fleet of the Royal Navy, having 30 warships including two Resurgent classes, ten Retribution ''classes, and 18 ''Ravager classes. It is essentially the power projection fleet. Second Royal Fleet The Second Fleet is purely made up of 25 Ravager classes, aimed to patrol Whucia Harbor. Third Royal Fleet The Third Fleet has a heightened status among the Navy, being the High Marshal's personal fleet. The fleet composition is made up of three Resurgent classes, 20 Retribution classes, and 7 Ravager classes. Armies Eastern Army The Eastern Army is the most capable army within the Defense Forces. Making up the entire professional corps of the land forces, the Eastern Army is constantly doing war games and contingencies incase of invasion or Civil War. Army Organization The Armies of the Kingdom are organized in decreasing size: Army Groups, Divisions, Regiments, Platoons, and Squads. Artillery Batteries are only referred to in Army Group Organizations. Army Groups are the largest unit within the WDF, comprising of between 4 to 6 divisions and 2 to 4 batteries of artillery. The total number of troops within an army is between 10000 and 15000 soldiers. The Division is the operational unit while on a campaign. Making up of 2500 soldiers or militia(when called upon). The Division is made up of 5 regiments. The Regiment is made up of 500 soldiers, either cavalry or infantry. The regiment is divided into two platoons. Platoons are often garrisons in towns, villages, and fortifications. The Platoon makes up around 250 troops and is divided into 5 squads of 50, tasked with patrols. The Artillery Battery is made up of 12 field guns with crews of 10 per gun. History The records are spotty, but general assumptions can be made based on available documents. Note: The King's Calendar is used to make placing certain events in the timeline accurate relative to the world events. Great War of Independence (~-200K.C.- ~-50 K.C.) The war was a bloody conflict, involving a coalition of human settlements on the islands facing the troll settlements which waged across the islands and in the 'territorial' waters of the islands. It was a series of pitched battles and skirmishes that ended with the extermination of the trolls. Reign of the Ashtree House (~-10 K.C. - 210 K.C.) Due to the lack of consistent records(possibly lost in the civil war), very little is known of the reign of the Ashtrees. But due to the massive amount of unrest and rebellions that is recorded, it is assumed that the dynasty was oppressive and brutal. The Dynasty was defeated at the end of the Whucian Civil War. Whucian Civil War (203 K.C. - 210 K.C.) The war was amongst the bloodiest in the history of Whucia, rivaling the destruction of the Great War of Independence. The rebels were lead by the House of Hastings and House of Duskheart against the Ashtree Dynasty. The war was mobile, with multiple locations switching sides repeatedly. This was the first time field guns were used in any capacity. The first frigates were also used and the end of Galley warfare for the Whucian Navy was assured. Reign of the Hastings Dynasty (210 K.C.-current) The war ended in a rebel victory. By popular vote, the Hastings Family was made the ruling family of the kingdom. The age of rebuilding and isolation was ushered into official policy. In recent times, the Kingdom has stagnated and the economy had slumped into a depression. At the eruption of the Blood War, the kingdom began to realize that they might be brought into a war that they were unprepared for. While the increased armed and shipbuilding helped the economy, the lack of resources required to bring the economy to a war footing was telling. Orders for an additional 50 warships and expansion of the Army from 10,000 Regulars to 60,000 were unable to be filled due to lack of arms and supplies. In total, only 10,000 more soldiers could be supplied well and only 10 warships could be put under construction. International Policy Trade The Kingdom, despite the depleted resources, has stated that they would not trade to the outside world. But companies are allowed to trade goods for resources. Military The military forces have been ordered to stop and board any ship that approaches the territorial waters to search for any military material that is not dedicated to ship defense. Negotiations Unless treaties are in direct benefit for the Kingdom's defense, the High Marshal is not willing to sign any treaties. Category:Realms Category:Petty Kingdoms Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Independent